


Lick Me Till Ice Scream

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: when you challenge Henry on his favorite flavor
Kudos: 3





	Lick Me Till Ice Scream

“I cannot believe you just want vanilla ice cream,” you declare with a slight wrinkle of your nose. “Sooo boring. I can’t believe _that’s_ your favorite flavor.”

Henry chuckles at your disbelief.

“What can I say? Vanilla is a complex flavor and I enjoy it.” He shrugs as he grabs the carton of ice cream from your hands and proceeds to scoop out the dessert into a bowl. 

You roll your eyes at his statement. “What about mint chocolate chip or lavender honey or sea salt caramel? Or just good old fashioned chocolate? Mmmm chocolate. Think about the sumptuous rich flavor coating your tongue, Hen. Soo good. Not like vanilla,” you pout.

“What can I say? It’s my favorite,” he states, putting away the ice cream. “Vanilla often gets mistaken for bland but that’s the furthest thing from the truth. A good vanilla has a rich bouquet that overwhelms the senses, leaving you calm, happy and satisfied. A good vanilla ice cream is rich, sweet and creamy.”

He scoops a spoonful into his mouth, rolling the flavor on his tongue before continuing.

“Ice cream can be the ultimate aphrodisiac,” he says slowly in low tones. “It engages all the senses. First thing that you notice is it’s appearance, the creamy texture of pure white pillows. Your eyes hungrily devour it, teasing you with the experience to come from those silky balls of frozen cream.”

Your gaze flicks over to the bowl in front of him as he continues.

“Next, you feel the cold hitting your lips, mouth and tongue. The jarring drop in temperature gets your heart rate up. Then the sweetness of the vanilla bursts on your tongue. The luxurious vanilla flavor swirls around your mouth while the butterfat wafts to your nose and engages your sense of smell.”

Suddenly, vanilla doesn’t sound so boring the way Henry is describing it. Your cheeks flush as your eyes follow the movement of the spoon to his mouth. 

He murmurs with deep appreciation. “The clinking of the spoon softly scraping the sides of the bowl in search for more of the smooth and silky dessert is only drowned out by the quiet slurping when the ice cream melts just enough that it’s more soup than frozen treat. The desire for all of the luscious vanilla drives you to ensure that every last drop of it is in your mouth,” pausing just a second to let his words sink in. “ _That’s_ why vanilla is my favorite flavor.”

Taking a large scoop on his spoon, he brings the frozen dessert to his mouth before closing his plump lips over it, languidly licking it clean. With closed eyes, he breathes deeply and lets the flavors wash over his tongue.

Hearing him moan as he slowly appreciates the frozen treat makes you suddenly warm. You blush at the realization and duck your head. But that doesn’t stop you from hearing the gentle sighs he makes while enjoying his sweets.

“Would you like some?”

You look up and your eyes meet. He smirks. Bastard knows he’s doing but you can’t bring yourself to put up much of a fight.

You unconsciously lick your lips and breathe, “Yes please.”

With a pleased smile, he places a large scoop in his mouth before bringing his face close to yours. You smell the faint aroma of vanilla mixed with the unique blend of cologne and Henry’s own natural scent; it’s intoxicating like you never imagined it could be.

Before you can register what he’s about to do, your lips meet in a sudden crash. You feel his tongue probing against the seam of your lips, seeking permission to enter your mouth. His strong arms reach around your waist to squeeze your ass and you gasp, allowing him to use his tongue to push some of the ice cream into your mouth. Tongues swirl the cold treat around, massaging against each other. His grip tightens around you, pulling you closer against his hard body. You sigh against his lips, enjoying the taste of him. But with a gentle sucking and biting of your bottom lip, just as quickly as it began, he pulls apart. 

“Good?” he inquires, with a mischievous grin plastered on that perfect face.

You bite your lip and nod, suddenly shy.

“Hmm I wonder.”

He puts another scoop into his mouth. Your eyes travel from his lips all over his face, trying to gather your wits about you. Up close, your eyes trace the freckles smattered across the bridge of his nose and the small brown stain in his cerulean eyes. 

“What do you wonder, Hen?”

He glances at you and tilts his head as if he’s thinking over an idea. Slowly he brings his fingers and drags them up your arm. Still cool from holding onto the bowl of ice cream, they elicit goosebumps on your flesh, causing you to shiver. Gaging your reactions, Henry smiles and asks softly, “Do you want to know why vanilla is my favorite?”

Your senses are clouded by the closeness of his body but you managed to ask, “Why?” with only a slight tremor in your voice.

“Will you let me show you?” he asks smoothly, his deep tones laced with hints of something more behind his words.

“Please,” you breathe.

Another spoonful of ice cream and Henry pulls you in for another heated kiss. The taste of him mingled with the vanilla of the cold dessert sends a delicious shiver down your spine. The urgent needy kisses draw gasps from your lips and you try to keep up with his demands. He swallows your whimper with a searing kiss and you grow lightheaded as the feeling threatens to overwhelm you. 

Your lips break apart allowing you some much needed air. 

Another creamy spoonful and then your lips again crash into each other. The kisses grow more desperate and hungry. You taste the deep vanilla flavor swirl around your tongues. He growls into your kiss, his need to taste every part of you taking over. With a last roll of his hot tongue, Henry pulls his lips from yours, trailing kisses down the side of your face. You feel him gently nipping at your jawline, making you gasp at the playfulness. 

You let out a soft mew when Henry withdraws from you again for more of the frozen dessert.

Before you can ask him what he’s doing, he lands an open mouth kiss along your neck. The sudden cold of the ice cream against your warm skin earns him a strangled cry. The cold steals your breath for a second before soft moans drop from your lips. His mouth and tongue work together, licking and sucking along the crook of your neck. 

You’re in a daze as he grasps the hem of your dress and helps you shed your garment, leaving you only in your panties. He maneuvers you onto the floor, gently laying you down on the cold kitchen tile. Your mind too clouded by Henry’s fervent kisses, you barely notice your position. All you could focus on was Henry, the ice cream, and that magical mouth of his.

A whimper rises from your throat when you feel his mouth at the peak of one of your breasts. His lips suck and pull at your nipple while his hands, large and soft, curl around you. A sound of satisfaction rumbles deep in his chest as he finds your other breast and begins kneading it.

You suck in a breath when he grazes his teeth against your nipple. With one last sucking motion, he gently pulls off to reveal a hardened peak. Another spoonful of ice cream and he repeats the action on the other side.

“Mmm,” he hums with a smile against your skin.  
The sounds of pure enjoyment as Henry explores your body with his mouth are positively sinful. His hot breath is a stark contrast to the cold dessert on your skin as he leaves sloppy wet kisses trailing down from your cleavage to your stomach. The only sounds in the house are your ragged breaths, his low hums of appreciation, and the soft clinking of the spoon being dropped back into the bowl after every bite. 

You expect to feel Henry’s lips on your body again but instead gasp at the feeling of the cold ice cream hitting your abdomen. 

“What the fuck Hen?!”

A mischievous grin spreads across his face. He doesn’t answer your question; instead, he ducks his head down and begins to slowly lap up the rapidly melting ice cream as it slides down to your naval. 

You let out a quiet gasp. 

You feel his large tongue licking and sucking down your body. You hear the lewd sounds of him slurping the melted ice cream that collected around your belly button. His deep groans of pleasure add to your own arousal. Desire pools low in your abdomen with each deliciously sexy kiss.

Your body practically hums in anticipation.  
Henry abruptly sits back on his knees, his gaze sweeping over your body, sticky with the remnants of his kisses and melted cream. His pupils, fully blown with lust, focus on the last shreds of clothing that covers your core. 

“You look so beautiful,” he murmurs to himself. “I think I could eat you up.”

“Please please please,” tumbles from your mouth, begging him to continue. It’s been torture letting him take his time. _**You want him.**_ You want to drown in those blue pools hidden behind a cloud of lust, to breathe in his woodsy scent, to taste his kisses on your tongue, to hear the slapping of his body against yours, to feel the glistening beads sweat between your bodies as you bring each other to your peaks. 

Lifting your hips up, Henry slowly drags the offending item from your body and tosses it aside. You are now bare before him. He scoots back down to your feet, leaving you wondering where he’s going.

The dazzling smile he gives you makes your heart beat faster. Henry leans down between your legs, pinning you to the floor. 

His heated gaze falls upon the apex between your legs. He takes a deep breath, allowing himself to get lost in the smell of your arousal. Licking his lips, he leans forward to take his first taste of you. 

“God, you taste so good,” he says before diving back between her legs.

You groan at the contact and reach down to grab his chocolatey curls. He laps at your slick folds, nose grazing your swollen bud. He spends what seems like ages between your thighs, exploring you and bringing you closer to your finish.

Suddenly he pulls away and you whine at the loss of contact. With a devilish grin on his face, highlighting how beautiful he is, Henry reaches over to grab the last spoonful of melted ice cream. 

Before you can protest, he dives his head back down between your legs and devours you as if you were the best dessert he’s ever had. The coolness of his tongue sends electric shocks through your body. His tongue begins to explore your dripping folds, causing you to gasp at the coolness and pull away. He grabs hold of both your thighs and holds them open. You are his and he was going to have his favorite treat. 

He moans in delight as he opens his mouth further to gather more of your juices. The ice cream was long melted and all that was left was his warm tongue lapping at your dripping hole. His broad tongue flattens against your core as he drags it up and settles at your clit and sucks hard. 

You let out a hiss. “Yes Henry.”

Your wetness coats his face as he continues to lap up your juices. You arch your back, pushing your body down further to feel more of his tongue on you. You are desperate to grind on his face, rock back and forth, trying to get the friction you crave.

He releases your thighs, one hand disappearing under him. You feel him insert a thick digit into you. You gasp at the sudden intrusion before relaxing into his mouth’s ministrations. Soft moans fall from your lips, encouraging his current pace. 

A second and then third finger quickly follow. His mouth focuses on your clit and his fingers work together to give you the feeling of fullness you desperately crave. The vulgar moans that slip out of you are only eclipsed by the obscene noises coming from Henry’s mouth sucking and licking every drop of you while his fingers work to help you find your release.

“Oh God, Henry,” you mew.

You clench against his fingers, drawing them further inside you with every thrust. He feels your orgasm close at hand; he pulls his fingers out of you and replaces it with his mouth. You sigh at the sudden change as he moans into you, sticking his tongue as deep as it could go. The strong vibrations and warmth of his tongue plunging into you sends you over the edge and you come hard, your core clenching tight around him. Henry hums in appreciation, sending shockwaves waves through you and prolonging your orgasm. He licks up every drop of your cum, not wanting to waste the taste of you. 

After he’s satisfied he’s captured it all, he looks up from between your legs. You give him a tired satiated look, having been given the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had. 

Henry licks his lips and with a grin, he tells you, “Vanilla has never tasted so good. Why don't I eat my ice cream like this all the time?”


End file.
